


A BREWIE CHRISTMAS

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Family Guy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Brian and Stewie were not invited to spend Christmas with the family, instead they have their own fun in a small remote cabin in the woods...
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

It was a week before Christmas, the skies were grey and the grounds were white and fluffy. Lois had just received a phone call last night that she was invited to a fancy Christmas party in the rich part of town; which is miles away. Carter invited his daughter and her family to one of his rich friend’s mansions to stay over the next week up until Christmas. There was a slight problem though… The owners of the mansion only allowed kids above the age of 10 to stay, because they are more responsible and they had a strict rule about animals… or to be more precise, they are a cat family… which meant that Stewie and Brian could not come along. Lois missed her parents desperately! She hadn’t seen them almost all year because Peter never wants to visit them, she had to go! Besides the mansion Carter described seemed so amazing! But could she really be without Brian and Stewie for Christmas? Was that too harsh? Lois trusted Brian with all her life and knows that Stewie is safe in his paws… that Brian will look after her son and make sure he has a pleasant Christmas… So, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem! Lois just feels bad that they are going on a trip without them, so without asking Brian first, she books him and Stewie a small cabin in the Quahog woods for the next week!

The mother of three grabbed a bag of Stewie’s gifts, and packed them into Brian’s bag, so Stewie wouldn’t see and so he could give them to Stewie on Christmas, she also packed Brian’s gifts from the family. Lois made her way downstairs and grabbed everyone’s suitcases. She goes into each room and starts packing for everyone in the family. Chris and Meg would be coming with her and Peter to the fancy party as they are old enough. 

Lois went back upstairs soon and explained to Peter the situation and told him to pack the car since her parents are expecting them in a few hours… They had to leave as soon as possible, Lois ran back down stairs and told Meg and Chris to get in the car, she explained the situation and where they were going, a few groans and moans from the kids but they listened to their mother and quickly went out into the cold.

It was only 12pm. Brian and Stewie weren’t even home. Earlier that morning, Stewie demanded that Brian took him out to see Santa Claus at the mall… and of course Brian had to take him or else Stewie would tell Lois that Brian was being ‘mean’

A few moments later Brian pulls his car up into the driveway only to see the Griffins getting ready to leave. Brian was shocked and confused, he turned back to look at Stewie for a moment, the kid just stared back cluelessly.

Brian quickly unbuckles his seatbelt, leaving Stewie in the car.

“Hey! What the hell is going on?!” Brian exclaimed.

Lois turned to Brian and chuckled nervously.

“Brian… we have to go up to see my parents but the owners of the place we will be staying doesn’t allow dogs or babies, but… don’t worry! I booked you and Stewie a nice cabin in the woods for the week of Christmas! I packed your bags already! Along with the gifts and a small Christmas tree! I hope this isn’t too much to ask Brian? I really **trust** you and believe that you will take good care of Stewie and show him an amazing Christmas!” Lois was manipulating Brian, she knew Brian would listen if she said she ‘trusted’ him, Brian is still in love with Lois… so of course he would do anything for her.

Brian gulps and chuckles nervously, he glances back at Stewie in the car who was confused.

“Not any trouble at all.” he lies grumbling after his sentence. He didn’t want to be stuck with that brat all week, but Brian didn’t really have any choice, did he? The cabin was booked behind his back and all his bags were already packed; the Griffins were all ready to go… besides Stewie was already in the car buckled up with Rupert by his side.

Brian just awkwardly smiled as he watched Lois head over to Peter’s car… This was really happening; they were cool with just leaving them behind to stay in a trash cheap cabin while they go live a luxury life for a week.

Brian watches the car pull out of the driveway and make on it’s way… Stewie sat at the window confused as he watched this, he then looked up at Brian as he approached the car.

“What the devils is going on?!” Stewie demands to know.

“Get in the front, If I’m looking after you for a week, I’ll do it my way.” Brian snapped.

Stewie scrambled to unbuckle himself, he quickly does what Brian said and climbs into the front seat beside Brian. The young boy was confused about what Brian meant, all he knew was that the rest of the family left to go somewhere and he was once again stuck with Brian.

“What the devils are you talking about? You’re looking after me for a week?! But it’s Christmas in a week!” Stewie cried.

Brian sighed and leaned over to buckle Stewie in.

“Well apparently the family doesn’t care about our happiness because they are going to some big fancy mansion for Christmas while we are stuck in a small cabin somewhere in the woods.” Brian spat angrily.

“That vile bitch! She wants to seriously ruin Christmas for me too?! What is wrong with her! why can’t we come along anyways!? We are always the most well behaved out of the idiots in our house!” Stewie points out.

“Well apparently the owners of the mansion don’t like dogs or babies, so- welp, what more can I say?” Brian pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

Stewie scoffs and shakes his head, he crosses his arms.

“This is utter bullshit!” Stewie spat.

“I’d say.” Brian sighs.

“But, hey, can’t be too awful? I’m not that bad! I’m sure we could have a good time just the two of us!” Brian smiles sweetly at Stewie, the kid simply rolls his eyes and looks out the window.

“Alright dog, whatever you say.”

Stewie was acting bitter, but inside he was screaming! A whole week with Brian! alone, in a cabin with just him? no distractions, none of their idiotic family, this may be a chance to grow closer to the dog! Stewie has been feeling odd feelings for Brian for a while, every time he is around the lab his heart beats fast, he becomes nervous and sick in his stomach… and not the bad kind of sick, the type of… churning butterfly sickness… once he is even remotely close to Brian he starts wanting to become closer, he feels needy and desperate around him, like all that matters is that he catches his attention, but of course Stewie refuses to admit these feelings to Brian, he keeps them bundled up In the back of his mind, his heart was locked and the key was thrown far away! It would be weird to start showing his emotions to Brian, they always fight and give each other shit… although sometimes Stewie’s gay fantasies slip out, he occasionally spits out a flirt or something that could be interpreted as ‘emotional feelings’ towards Brian… like instead of saying ‘bet on it’ he would say… ‘kiss on it’ he doesn’t mean too! His feelings… they just sometimes slip out! He always quickly corrects himself or goes nervously quiet, surprisingly Brian hasn’t caught on to these weird emotions Stewie has, he just passes it off as Stewie being gay in general not having a crush on him specifically.

This was Stewie’s chance, to maybe start flirting with him a little more than what he has as, usually it passes off as ‘platonically’ but now that they would be alone without Lois or Peter around, Stewie can let loose with what he says, truly get all his emotions out onto a plate and feed it to Brian. Stewie could see himself now, in a cute cozy cabin, laying on a couch beside the fluffy white dog, they would be covered in blankets as the fire blares in front of them, Stewie could imagine being hand in hand with Brian as he sings in that romanticizing deep voice all the Christmas carols… Stewie sighs helplessly slouching down in his chair as he thought about how magical that would be… to finally be so close to Brian, perhaps kiss him once more? he has had a few kisses in the past, but all had been played off as an act, it was nothing real, nothing like how he wants it! Stewie lives for the day Brian holds him close and kisses his lips softly… Stewie shifts in his car seat, his eyes showing desire, Stewie was daydreaming, slightly drooling at the thought. Stewie starts to imagine what it could be like if they were even closer than that… their fingers intertwined as Brian pins him back against the couch… their lips connected, Brian’s paw against his…

“Stewie, You okay bud?” Brian spoke, turning his head for a moment to show his concern.

Stewie snaps out of his thoughts and quickly sits up straight, he chuckles and nods.

“Yeah- Yeah! I’m fine! … heh just imagining what it will be like at the cabin, I mean… why bother think about what we are missing out on in that stupid mansion! Why not… get excited about this cabin and… this week! I mean, it can’t be too bad! I think it will be quite cozy.” Stewie spoke honestly.

Brian grins and nods.

“I think so too kiddo, besides I haven’t had the time to spend with you lately… this will be nice, just the two of us!” Brian ruffles Stewie’s head and then pays attention to the road.

Stewie’s breath becomes shaky; he smiles widely and nods quickly.

“Y-yeah we haven’t kissed in a whi- I mean hang! We haven’t… we- haven’t hung out in a while…” Stewie’s whole face goes red, he could not believe he just said that!

Brian looks over nervously at that comment but pushes it away as a joke Stewie was trying.

“heh, yeah…” Brian kept focus on the road after that statement.

Stewie knew he made things awkward so he just stares down at Rupert nervously.

Brian turns the music up louder, he just wanted to listen to music and forget what was said. A Christmas song comes on…

‘Baby, It’s cold outside’

Brian starts tapping his free foot, he hums softly to the female voice and then starts singing along to the male voice…

“But, Baby it’s cold outside…” Brian purrs.

Stewie looked up at Brian, his heart was beating so quickly in his chest, he had an urge to sing along with him, he knew the lyrics and this is a duo song… Stewie took a deep breath and brought the courage up to sing along with Brian, couldn’t hurt could it?

“I've got to go away…” Stewie gently sings in his highest tone.

Brian glances over at Stewie for a second and smiles charmingly.

“But baby it's cold outside…” Brian’s voice was like an angel, Stewie’s cheeks were going bright pink the longer he listened, Brian was an amazing singer, his voice is so deep… and romanticizing.

“This evening has been…” Stewie smiles sweetly, his eyes light up brightly, his cheeks are wide high.

“Been hoping that you'd drop in~” Brian was enjoying singing with Stewie… he never knew that being around Stewie would be so pleasant.

“So very nice~” Stewie cooed, his heart was beating so fast, he felt himself getting closer to Brian despite being buckled in.

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice~” Brian keeps his eyes on the road but you could see the clear smile on his lips as he sang.

Stewie scoots closer… he places a hand against Brian’s thigh unintentionally as he sings the next lyric.

“My mother will start to worry…”

“Beautiful, what's your hurry?” Brian felt his face heat up, he knew he wasn’t calling Stewie beautiful but at this point it felt as though he was singing this to the kid… and the fact Stewie was getting closer to him made him feel nervous and uncomfortable. Brian’s heart was racing too, he needed to concentrate but he started having odd thoughts…

Stewie himself was starting to imagine things… both of them singing this together, Stewie wore a beautiful long blonde wig, a long black dress with a white coat, Brian was dressed in a tux as he held Stewie close spinning him around as they ball danced… it seemed so perfect, Stewie’s eyes showed one of daydreaming of the perfect day…

“Father will be pacing the floor…” Stewie quickly kept up with the song.

“Listen to the fireplace roar…”

Stewie scooted closer, his small hand moving its way deeper in, Brian’s tail started to unintentionally start wagging quickly, Brian’s cheeks were bright and his body was tense.

“So really, I'd better scurry…” Stewie’s breath was becoming shaky… he wanted to kiss Brian, his urge was growing strong, it wasn’t even a want anymore he needed to kiss Brian!

“Beautiful, please don't hurry…”

Stewie wasn’t sure why but being called beautiful made his heart flutter, he knows Brian wasn’t calling him beautiful but he could imagine how amazing it would be, Stewie deeply stares at Brian, his eye lids lowering deeply, he was breathless and helpless… he just wanted the dogs’ embrace.

The song went on… the usual loving lyrics of the classic Christmas song. Brian parks the car in front of a small café, they had to have something for breakfast as the ride was still an hour more. Brian doesn’t turn off the car, he allows the song to continue.

“I ought to say no, no, no sir…” Stewie hums his eyes, connecting with Brian’s now.

Brian unbuckles his seatbelt and fully turns to face Stewie.

“Mind if I move in closer?” Brian felt his heart flutter, he hated that it did… but he was so involved with the song he lost track of what he was doing, he had no conscientious thought.

The song went on more… The boys were committed to finishing the song before leaving.

“My sister will be suspicious…” Stewie moved closer to Brian, his hand reaching to lay against his fur chest…

“God, your lips look so delicious…” Brian cringed at that line… he was singing this with a baby… this felt so wrong… and Stewie was getting so close to him.

The song continued on…

Stewie placed his hands against Brian’s chest finally, he stared desperately into his eyes.

Brian’s heart was racing, he felt himself grow stiff, he gulped staring into Stewie’s infatuating eyes, he knew something was unsteady about this, Brian moved back turning the car radio off quickly. Brian pulls his keys out of the car and opens the door.

“We should get some breakfast.” Brian’s voice was nervous and shaky.

Stewie nods slowly. “Yeah, heh.”

Stewie felt like an idiot! Why did he do that? he was getting way too close to Brian during that song, this is only a song… it could never be a reality, Stewie felt like he did Brian wrong, making him feel uncomfortable, but damn for a minute… he felt as though he was Brian’s…

Brian and Stewie make their way inside the café, Stewie stays close to Brian- he really wanted to grab his hand but after that moment in the car he felt nervous.

Brian glanced down at the kid, his eyes looked nervous, the lab frowned, he grabbed Stewie’s hand, he knew that it made him feel safe.

Stewie smiles a little and then looks down, his cheeks were bright red.

The two boys stand in line to get some food, Brian orders himself a coffee, flat white, and Stewie a short stack of pancakes with a chocolate milkshake. Once the food was ordered they took their seats across from each other.

“So, Dog, what do you plan to do to make this Christmas special hmm? Doesn’t beat our lasts few Christmas does it?” Stewie leaned back in his chair.

“Beat our lasts Christmas?! What?! Like the time you smashed someone’s skull in with a baseball bat!”

Stewie laughs leaning back.

“Wasn’t that amazing.”

Brian rolls his eyes and crosses his arms; the waitress places their drinks in front of them and informs the pancakes would be out shortly.

Stewie pulls his drink over and takes a sip, he stares at Brian as he does so, he still hasn’t got his answer.

“Well Brian?” Stewie raises his brow.

Brian sips his coffee and looks over.

“Look kid, I have no idea what Christmas has installed for us, I was as confused as you were when Lois said we weren’t coming along, I have had no time to plan anything, I was just going to sit in the cabin and drink, plus get high.” Brian shrugs.

“Drink and get high? Seriously?” Stewie shook his head.

“What the devils Brian? what about me?! hmm?” Stewie crosses his arms angrily.

“I mean, you can drink and get high too…” Brian shrugs.

Stewie's gesture softened, his look turned more excited.

“ooh babies aren’t meant to have liquor! Alright mutt, sounds like a plan- BUT you have to promise we do other things too… like build snowmen and watch Christmas movies…” Stewie looks up at Brian with begging eyes.

“Sure kid.” Brian continues to sip his coffee humming softly.

The waitress arrives with the pancakes.

Stewie grins and licks his lips digging into his meal.

Brian watches the kid with a grin, he liked seeing Stewie happy, he felt awful that the kid would have to miss out on a better Christmas, Brian really couldn’t offer him much, which he felt terrible about… Brian was never one to be in the ‘Christmas spirit’ he would occasionally crash a Christmas party and hit on women, but Christmas wasn’t his thing, especially since he was an atheist, this day had no meaning to him, the only meaning it did have… was spending time with family, clearly his family is too greedy and rather go off into some big fancy mansion, probably receive many presents from Carter and his wife, while Stewie and himself were stuck in a tiny cabin with about 5 gifts each, probably aren’t even good gifts since they were bought from the other members of the family. Brian was honestly pissed off, he had only one meaning for Christmas and now that meaning is irrelevant because not even his family wants to be around him… all he has is Stewie, which won’t be too bad, guess the only meaning Christmas has now is drinking and getting high with your best pal.

Stewie noticed Brian staring, he smirks.

“What are you looking at? You gonna propose?” Stewie spat devilishly.

Brian rolls his eyes and shakes his head sighing.

“You wish.” He grins evilly.

Stewie scoffs, his cheeks going dark red, the boy looks down at his food and then back up at Brian.

Brian sighs.

“Actually, I was admiring your happiness… I mean, why are you so happy?! our family left us for a big mansion, our Christmas is ruined because of their greed!” Brian exclaimed.

Stewie shook his head and finished off his pancakes. “Not quite, how could Christmas be ruined when we have each other?” Stewie grins.

Brian was taken back by this statement; ‘when we have each other’ his cheeks heat up and he smiles charmingly. He shifts in his seat and chuckles. Stewie was right, they didn’t need the rest of the family anyways! The two of them are a perfect duo, they can have an amazing Christmas without them!

“You’re right! kid, who needs those idiots anyways? We can have a great time just the two of us!”

Stewie smiled widely, he was glad to see Brian’s spirit was lifted.

Brian smiled before finishing his last bit of coffee.

“Should we hit the road? We don’t have much longer until we arrive at this cabin.” Brian chuckles.

Stewie nods, he waits for Brian to get up then immediately grabs his paw, Brian grins and gives Stewie’s hand a soft squeeze, he walks hand in hand with Stewie, Brian quickly pays for the food and then takes Stewie out back to the car. It seemed to be colder than before, the wind had picked up, a gust blowing there as they exited, Stewie shivers. Despite wearing his brown coat and red and green Christmas beanie, he was still freezing, he didn’t bring a scarf or gloves… the only warmth his hand got was Brian’s soft paw. Brian noticed Stewie shivering, Brian had a red scarf in the back of his car, he would make sure to grab that for Stewie. The boys quickly race to the car and get in to get out of the cold. Before Brian sat in the driver’s seat, he opened the back-seat door and grabbed the scarf from under the chair. He swung himself around back to the front and handed the scarf to Stewie.

“Noticed you were shivering kiddo.”

Stewie looks up at Brian, his eyes twinkle. He shortly grins and takes the scarf from him.

“Thank you Bri…”

Brian without asking, takes the scarf from Stewie’s hands and wraps it around his small little neck for him, Stewie just blushes as Brian was so close to him… Stewie bites his lip and looks down.

“Thanks… again.” Stewie loved when Brian treated him like this, it made the boy feel loved and cared about.

Brian starts up the car and pulls out onto the road once Stewie is good. Brian gave Stewie the occasional glance and smile, he just wanted to make sure the boy was feeling okay… after what Stewie had said about ‘having each other’ Brian has made a mental promise to himself that; he will do anything to make this Christmas perfect for Stewie.

Stewie leaned down in his chair, the warmth of the scarf making him feel sleepy, it only took a few moments for the young boy to be snoring quietly. Brian glanced at Stewie then back at the road, he had a grin on his lips, he felt better about the whole situation, it was going to be an awesome week with Stewie, Brian could just feel it. Snow began to fall onto the car, it wasn’t too stormy, he was able to see ahead… it was only a little more time before they arrived anyways.

Around an hour passed and they were around the corner, the snow was starting to get aggressive, the wind was picking the pace up, it was getting colder too. Brian turns into the driveway of the cabin. It was a fearsomely archaic, low but a loyal cabin, quite small but the prettiest, it was made of dark wood that lapped over each other, the snow seated gently against the roof mixed well with the dark brown colours. Brian steps out of the car and goes around to the passenger side to unbuckle Stewie. The dog pulls the kid out of the car and then closes the door. Brian cradles the small one in his arms, and Stewie remains asleep. Brian starts walking through the snowy grounds up to the cabin door. There was a note on the door, it was information about where to get the key from. The key was under the doormat, which made sense to do, usually nobody comes out here unless they actually booked the cabin, so they wouldn’t have to worry about robbery. Brian places his paw over Stewie’s head.

“Stewie…” Brian whispers to the child.

Stewie shifts uncomfortably and groans. The kid sits up and rubs his eyes giving out a big yawn.

“Oh… we are here?” he mutters tiredly.

Brian smiled and placed him to the ground.

“Devils! It snowed so much while I was asleep!” Stewie exclaimed.

Brian chuckled as he kneeled down to grab the key under the mat. Brian got back up and unlocked the door.

“I’ll go get the bags from the car; you can look around.”

Brian ran back to the car and opened the back to take out their suitcases. He pulls them out and drags them through the snow. Brian reaches the door and it closes behind him because of a big gust of wind. Brian places the bags by the door.

His eyes scan around the room, the cabin was so humble… the floors were rosewood polished but with a large olden carpet, a large fireplace was settled at the back of the middle in the living space, two soft two seated couches were on either side of the fireplace. In the next room was a small kitchen, with a small cedar bench, on the bench was a kettle and a microwave, between the bench was a stovetop and oven and then in the corner of the small kitchen was a mini fridge. Lastly a cedar small table in the middle, with wooden cedar stools.

Brian continued walking around, Stewie was already well ahead of him heading to the bedroom- wait? Bedroom? Brian followed behind and a concerned look was on his face.

“So, there’s only one bedroom?”

The bedroom was simple, a plain red velvet double bed in the middle of the room that leaned against the wall, on both sides of the bed were small teak tables with the lights you have to pull to turn on, it was a warm light, with a red hue. The bedroom also had a large window that had fancy thick curtains covering it.

“Yep- guess there is only one room!” Stewie bounces onto the bed and lays down.

Brian nervously takes a seat at the end of bed, he wasn’t sure if Lois knew about this ‘one bedroom’ thing, he doesn’t think Lois would be the type of mother to let him sleep in the same bed as Stewie… Sure Brian has slept in the same bed as Stewie in the past… but lately? Brian had noticed a change in Stewie’s behavior towards him. The kid has been saying questionable things, and doing… weird things, implying weird gestures, for example; when they were in the car earlier, he put his hands against Brian’s chest and stared into his eyes as if he truly wanted him. That wasn’t the only thing that has happened between them, Stewie has thrown random flirts towards him for a while now… he wasn’t sure if that was Stewie’s way of joking around or if he genuinely had feelings. Brian just didn’t want to risk, though Brian also felt as though he was over thinking all of this, Brian shook his head and pinned it down to that he was over thinking that Stewie was just joking around.

“Are you alright Bri?”

Stewie asks with a wide smile.

Brian nods and slips off the bed.

“You think if we order pizza, they will come out here?” Brian laughs.

“Well, I’m sure there has to be a few restaurants up here, come to think of it, I remember seeing one on the way up to the woods… doesn’t seem too far” Stewie slips off the bed and grabs a hold of Brian’s thumb. Stewie wraps his tiny hand around it.

Brian looks down at Stewie and smiles gently, he adored seeing the boy so optimistic about all of this, it was so precious, you can never break a child’s spirit on Christmas.

“Sure kid.” Brian sighed and made his way to the front door with Stewie still attached to him. They both walk out to the car and get back in, it’s ironic how they just arrived and are now going back to find food.

Stewie gets in the passenger seat beside Brian, he remembers he left Rupert in the car and then quickly grabs him.

Brian’s phone goes off, it was Lois checking in to see if they arrived safely.

“I’d say, don’t even answer to that selfish bitch!” Stewie snapped.

Brian shook his head and answered, he put the phone on speaker and sat it on the top of the radio.

“Hey Lois.”

Brian answers while leaning in to buckle Stewie in.

“Hello Brian, how is everything? How is Stewie?” Lois asks.

You could hear the happy cheers of Meg and Chris in the background, both probably being spoiled with love, gifts and fancy riches that Stewie and Brian are not getting.

“He is fine.” Brian buckles himself in and grabs the phone.

“Are you on speaker? Let me speak to my baby!” Lois spoke quickly and excitedly.

Stewie scoffs and looks away.

“Fuck off vile woman.” Stewie stares at the phone as if it was some sort of disease.

“Stewie! Sweetie! Are you being a good boy for Brian?” Lois asked sweetly.

“Good boy? What is this role reversal? He should be the one being a good boy for me—”

Brian punched his arm.

“Ow… bitch.” Stewie grumbles and rolls his eyes.

“Yes mother.” He finally answered.

Lois grinned.

“Brian, I can’t thank you enough for this, it means everything to me that you took Stewie on such a short notice, you are a very good boy and I promise when we get back, we will give you both treats” Brian’s tail begun to wag and a big smile came to his lips.

Stewie could not believe what he was seeing, Brian is such a suck up for this whore! Lois is clearly using Brian, manipulating him with all these sweet words, Brian is sucking it all up because he is in love with this bitch! Still! Stewie was sure after the time Brian threw himself at Lois it would end, clearly not! Brian is still trying to get in with her! Although Lois has flat out told him it will never happen, that she loves Peter and only Peter, why does Brian keep doing favors for her? as if one day she will actually fall in love with him? it will never happen, Lois is putting Brian in the wrong mind set, the reason why Brian is still so attached to Lois is because the whore keeps giving it off like Brian has a chance, even though he has no chance! Stewie thinks that is the sluttiest thing a girl could do, play a guy like that just for their own needs… pathetic. Brian needs to learn how to say no to Lois instead of always giving into her.

“Of course! Lois, I would do anything to help you.” Brian answered, his tail still wagging away.

Lois said her goodbye and then Brian hung up. there was a moment of silence before Brian notices Stewie glaring at him with his arms crossed.

“What?!” Brian snapped frowning.

“What is your problem?” he waits for an answer.

“Uh, you? and how you suck up to that vile woman! You’re letting her walk all over you Bri! you already know she doesn’t love you! why don’t you just tell her NO! instead of allowing her to use you? she is MY mother; she shouldn’t be using you as some kind of babysitter! She should look after me herself, or get Peter to do it! you’re not even qualified to be a babysitter! All you do is drink, and smoke, devils Bri! one time you yelled at a random baby that was crying! Yet she just dumped me on you because she knows you’re a pushover and that she can manipulate you!”

Brian scoffs. “Not true! Lois cares about me, trusts me, she knows I can look after you.” Brian rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, a part of him knew Stewie was right.

“No! she just doesn’t care! She is being a selfish whore who just wants to have an amazing weekend away from her annoying baby and smartass of a dog, and every single time she does leave me with you, something always happens to me! and then she will yell at you like it was your fault! But she knows DAMN right what kind of person she left her kid with! She knows you drink constantly and smoke weed almost all the time! Devils Brian! I knew dogs were blind but not this blind! How can you not see how she is manipulating you? ugh, seriously, think about it? oooh and not only is using you the only bad thing she is doing, but pushing her OWN child, the youngest! Onto someone else? what about Peter? Hmm? Why couldn’t Peter stay home and look after me? because my own dad doesn’t even know I exist half the time! I hardly get time with my own father! I mean, he always gives Chris attention because he is the oldest male child, Chris is the one he can relate to, then Meg? Even if she gets the bad kind of attention from dad, at least she gets something! What do I get? I feel like he is almost…. a-ashamed of me? heh, no wonder I’m so messed up and confused! Heh, you’re more of a father figure to me than Peter ever was or ever could be! And- that’s not a good thing! You have no experience being a father! You get yourself into so much shit! Half the time you ditch me to go fuck some random chick or get drunk!? If anything, I’m the one babysitting you! I am sick of being the one left out!” Stewie cried, tears began to roll down his cheek.

“Something tells me this isn’t about Lois and I…” Brian sighs. The dog unbuckles his seatbelt and turns fully around to face Stewie and give him his full attention.

“You’re upset, I know, any kid would be if they didn’t get to spend Christmas with their family, they ditched you, I’m not going to lie to defend them, what they did was wrong! You’re the child! And they treat you like you’re nothing… you’re right okay Stewie? They did just push you onto me because I’m the easiest push over there is… and you’re right, I’d do anything for Lois even if she doesn’t ever want to be with me, but… remember what you said before? we don’t need them! If they want to be assholes and exclude us from Christmas, then so be it! we have each other Stewie! and I promise despite not staying in some fancy mansion in the rich part of town; this Christmas will be amazing, I’ll make sure of it… and heh I guess I’m not the best person to look after you, and yeah, I guess a lot of the time you’re the one keeping me out trouble, but- like you said, I’m not your dad! I’m not your mum! I have no experience with kids… I treat you as an equal, you’re… my best friend, not just some kid that I will boss around, I hang out with you and treat you like an adult, because that’s what I see, a very mature young man.” Brian smiles.

Stewie sniffles and wipes his tears away, he made grabby hands to Brian. Brian unbuckles Stewie and picks him up. The white Labrador wraps his large arms around Stewie’s small body, the embrace was warm and comfortable.

“s-so you really think I’m a big boy?”

Brian pulls back and stares into Stewie’s large begging eyes.

“Of course! You’re more mature than most adults! You have common sense and knowledge! I love hanging out with you Stewie.” Brian gently placed Stewie back down on his seat and buckled him back in.

Stewie couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, Brian made him feel as though he was wanted and cared about, that he wasn’t just some dead weight… Brian always made him feel like he mattered, like he had a purpose, that’s probably why Stewie has grown rather fond of the dog, he has had no one but Brian, and now… that has grown into a weird fascination, probably even more than just that.

“Lois is right though, You’re good boy” Stewie smirks playfully.

Brian’s tail wags, he scoffs but continues to smile.

“Thanks.”


	2. Marshmallow World

The boys began going down back the way they came, apparently there was a small restaurant not far from where their cabin is. Stewie keeps an eye out, once he spotted it, he tapped Brian on the shoulder and pointed.

Brian pulls up right in front of it. There were a few cars parked out front, mostly skiers and mountain climbers who were having an isolated Christmas, or just simply; people who lived up in the woods.

Brian gets out of the car and helps Stewie out too, once both of them are out, Brian grabs Stewie’s hand and guides him inside. They were stopped at the door.

“Dog’s are not allowed unless they are an emotional support animal and on a lead.” A stuck up ginger haired waitress spoke.

Brian glares and growls lowly, the only place for miles and they can’t even eat there!

Stewie smirks, he lets go of Brian’s hand and slips his hand into his pocket, he takes out a small slip and a lead.

“He is my emotional support animal.” Stewie snaps, handing a fake certificate to the waitress.

Brian glares down at Stewie with confusion and anger! Does he seriously think he will allow Stewie to put him on a lead like a pet? Brian crosses his arms and shakes his head at the boy.

“Do you just carry that around for the chance this may happen and you get to embarrass me or something?! No way am I wearing a lead Stewie!” Brian shoves the lead away.

Stewie pouts.

“Brian don’t be stubborn! There isn’t another food place for miles! Just bare with it! it isn’t that bad!” Stewie stood up on his tippy toes and hooked the lead.

“Now, down boy.” Stewie orders with a large smirk.

Stewie was getting a kick out of this torture, he wanted to annoy the dog, to see him down on all fours and be so submissive, this gave the baby much pleasure, to be the one in charge.

Brian growls shaking his head again.

“I am not!” he snaps loudly at Stewie.

“Aww~ don’t be a bad boy. sit.” Stewie yanks the lead and pulls Brian to sit.

Brian stumbles to all fours, he growls at Stewie and keeps his head low from embarrassment, he couldn’t believe this was happening!

Stewie smiles widely, his cheeks heating up bright as the waitress leads them to a table. Brian has to follow along behind Stewie, he had never felt so humiliated, why would Stewie do this to him?

Once at their table, Brian was at least allowed to sit at the booth chair, he had to sit like a dog though… which he would do in the comfort of his own home but never in public! Brian had a huge frown on his face, Stewie still held the handle of the lead that connected to Brian’s collar.

“Stewie what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you think this is funny?! It’s humiliating! You know how I feel about this! why are you doing this to me?!” Brian shouts.

Stewie tugs on the lead.

“You’ll speak when I tell you to dog. Now quiet.” Stewie spat harshly.

Brian was pissed off, he was regretting saying all those nice things to Stewie earlier, what does he have to be such a prick!?

“I’m the one babysitting you! you shouldn’t be telling me what to do!” Brian growls.

“Mhm… but that’s not what you said in the car, you said you were an equal to me~” Stewie hums while looking at the menu.

“YEAH, AN EQUAL! Do you think this is an equal?” Brian snaps.

“well… I mean, for a dog? This is equal, you are meant to obey your master and be a good boy- now find something to eat and stop complaining.” Stewie hisses.

Brian rolls his eyes and looks down at the menu, he planned on having a steak… even though it only proved a bigger point that he is a ‘dog’

Stewie lowers his menu and stares at Brian, he loved this, something about having Brian on a leash sent his heart crazy!

The waitress came over with a small notebook and pen, she smiled.

“Are you ready to order?”

Stewie nods. “I’ll have a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise and chocolate milk, and I assume for my pet, he would want a steak~ with… a flat white no sugar.” Stewie knew exactly what Brian wanted, he knew Brian too well.

Brian didn’t speak, Stewie knew exactly, even the drink.

The waitress nods and walks off.

“How’d you know what I wanted?” Brian asks.

“You get the same thing at every restaurant Brian, I am your best friend, I am pretty sure I know your usual by now.” Stewie spoke snappily.

“Also, that good boys get steak~” Stewie grins.

“Ha. Ha.” Brian laughs sarcastically.

Stewie grins sweetly.

“I’m not your pet.” Brian spoke.

“Wellll…. You are… technically” Stewie leans his cheeks on his hands, the leash was wrapped around his arm, the boy had a wide smirk.

Brian leans in placing his paws against the table.

“Actually~ I’m Peter’s pet, not yours.” Brian snarks back.

Stewie rolls his eyes and sits back, Brian simply smirks feeling as though he won that.

The waitress came back with their drinks, a flat white coffee and a chocolate milkshake. The moment it was placed Stewie snatched it from the table he took a large sip, slurping loudly just to annoy Brian.

“Ugh, you’re so disgusting Stewie, quit it” Brian reaches for the cup- but before he could pick it up Stewie pulled on the lead.

“what do you think you’re doing?” Stewie snaps.

“uh? Having my drink?” Brian turns his head slightly.

“not like that you aren’t! you will drink it like a dog- with your tongue~” Stewie grins.

Brian was mortified with what Stewie was saying! He couldn’t believe the kid would go this far just to embarrass him!

“No way! No! I’m not doing that! the leash was already pushing the limits but no way am I going to sink that low! No!” he made a stand and went to reach for the coffee again.

Stewie pulls the lead harder, Brian’s snout slams into the coffee.

“Fuck!” Brian shouts.

“behave.” Stewie growls.

“No! fuck off! We’re leaving right now!” Brian stood up and went to exit but Stewie yanked him back harshly, Brian stumbled forward and tripped onto the booth couch and onto Stewie- Brian lay on top of Stewie for a moment- there eyes connecting… Brian had no idea what he was feeling but his heart picked up a pace and his cheeks went bright. Stewie knew exactly what he was feeling, his eyes showing desire- and want… god this made the child so needy! Stewie didn’t want to let Brian get off too quickly, he believed his pet needed to be taught a lesson on behavior. The toddler pulls onto Brian’s collar and smirks.

“What’s wrong dog? Want to bite me because I upset you~? do it! Bite me.” Stewie had a large smirk on his lips- he was getting a big kick out of this. “Well mutt? bite me, you want to be such a bad boy, show me how bad you are” Stewie spat.

Brian was shaking out of anger, his paws were into fists, he was growling and grinding his teeth together, the dog was so close to snapping at this little brat!

“what’s wrong? Scared of being a bad boy—”

Brian charged at Stewie and bit down on his shoulder harshly, his canine instincts kicked in and he went wild, he lost all sight of human morals and went animal crazy. His sharp canine teeth sunk deep through the fabric and through Stewie’s sensitive shoulder skin- Stewie let out a loud shriek! It took Brian a moment to realize what he did- his pupils became small and he let go of the grip- he moved back… his teeth dripping with Stewie’s blood.

“Y-You bit me!” Stewie snapped.

“I-I-I- St-Stewie… I—” Brian was trembling, he couldn’t believe he hurt Stewie!

The waitress ran over to see what the hell happened, Stewie quickly covered his shoulder.

“What happened here? young boy is everything alright?” she asked, concerned.

“Y-yes! Yes! Everything… is … fine, we… we are going to take our food to go if that’s alright?” Stewie bit his lip trying to hold back any winces from the pain.

“O-of course, we just finished making it, we will put the food in containers.” She smiles nervously and quickly rushes off.

Stewie looks up at Brian who looked traumatized with what he just did… the poor dog was shaking, he looked as though he was about to cry- he looked worse than Stewie did- and Stewie was the one who was bit!

“Pay.” Stewie demands.

Brian gulps and nods, he struggles to get his wallet out, he continuously drops it and struggles to take his credit card out, he quickly pays and takes the contained food. They exit quickly.

Once outside, Brian completely broke down, he dropped the food, it fell onto the soft white snow, luckily still remaining in the containers. Brian fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his paws.

“St-Stewie! I am so, so, so sorry! I- I have no idea what came over me! you- you provoked me! I- I just- oh god! look at your shoulder! I can’t believe I hurt you! I’m a horrible person! Y-you shouldn’t ever be left with me again! Lois and Peter are going to kill me I—”

Stewie rubs his shoulder, he was staying silent listening to Brian’s long apology, Stewie’s look was deadpan, he didn’t look upset or angry...? it was odd, why was he so content with Brian biting him?

Stewie picks up the containers and holds them under his arm.

“Stop crying, I’m fine.” Stewie snapped harshly.

Brian’s eyes go wide.

“FINE!? You’re not fine! I bit you!”

Stewie scoffs.

“You've punched me multiple times asshole, like biting me is any different- I’ve shot you in your knees, like you said, you’re not my babysitter- you’re my best friend, and best friend’s fight, now calm down you’re making a scene.” Stewie turns on his heels and heads toward the car.

“W-Wha… wait? So… you’re not mad at me?” Brian got up to his feet and rubbed his wrist.

Stewie pulls the lead.

“Come on doggy.” He purrs.

Brian growls… but then calms himself down.

He doesn’t get Stewie! Why was he acting so calm about this? What was his game? Why was he acting like this? Brian had to know! The dog unbuckles the lead and throws it at Stewie.

“Don’t call me that.” he snaps angrily.

Now his worry turned to anger! He was so worried and upset for Stewie just to act although nothing happened! Was this kid mentally insane? He was fucking bit!

Brian pulls the car door open harshly and gets in, he slams it closed and turns to look at Stewie who was already seated.

Brian was waiting for something, anything! Just an explanation on what the fuck just happened and why Stewie was so chill! 

…

“you should bite me more often mutt.” Stewie finally spoke.

“…excuse me?” Brian glares at him.

“You heard me correct Bri, don’t pretend you didn’t, but in case you truly want me to tell it again, bite me more often **mutt**.” He snaps.

“No!” Brian shouted.

“aww why not~ it felt nice…” Stewie smirks widely.

“You’re disgusting! You’re getting off to this! aw gross Stewie!” Brian yelled.

Stewie chuckles.

“A man can have his kinks Bri~” Stewie purrs happily.

“Aww no! stop it! just shut up…” Brian buckles himself in and starts up the car.

“Don’t be such a puss Brian! mmm but I can reimagine those sharp teeth sinking into my soft fragile skin~ going deeper… ahhhh~ the pain was so good…” Stewie looked over at Brian, the dog looked disgusted.

“fuck off homo.” Brian growls.

Stewie licks his lips. “You’re the one who gave me a hickey~” Stewie giggles.

“I did not!” Brian snaps.

“No more, conversation over! Let’s just go back to the cabin already… get your shoulder bandaged up…” Brian sighs.

Brian couldn’t believe how disgusting Stewie was- … well actually he could, Stewie has done some really sexual things, and for some reason it always involves Brian, which the dog is honestly concerned about, he tries to pass if off and ignore the sexual aroma Stewie gives… but sometimes it gets too much, it’s starting to make Brian really uncomfortable, Stewie shouldn’t be acting this way toward him, it is iniquitous! He is a child! He shouldn’t be sexually infatuated with an older dog! Imagine Lois saw what happened before? She would be mortified! She would never let Brian near Stewie again, not just because Brian bit him but because of the way Stewie acted about the bite! That wasn’t right! But whose fault is that? The reason Stewie is the way he is, is because he has no other attention but his overly sexual best friend- and his occasional overly sexual horny teenage brother! Other than that, he has attention from Lois and Meg - but that just made the kid more in touch with his feminine side! This kid is messed up.

“Aw… but why would I want to hide my hickey? I like people knowing I’m owned by you~ oooh! Role reversal! I told you that would be fun—” Stewie was cut off-

“No! Stewie! it’s not a hickey! And it’s not fun! Lois will kill me if she sees the bite! At least we have a week to let it heal… now please… Can we just have a quiet ride back? my head hurts.” Brian sighs.

Stewie grumbles and nods. “fine.”

Stewie was upset, he was just having fun with Bri, the dog doesn’t have to be such a crybaby! But he understood, Brian was nervous, which is fine… but Stewie doesn’t plan on stopping there with the sexual comments and gestures.

Brian starts to drive back up the hill towards the woods, the drive was from there on, silent.

When they arrived back, both boys were drained and ready for bed. Brian hops out of the car and goes around the passenger side, he grabs Stewie and holds him carefully in his arms, Stewie holds Rupert close to his chest.

“your shoulder is bruising up…” Brian sighs as he walks up to the front door.

“Despite you thinking me biting you was the best- I am still really sorry that I did that… even though you were being a total brat.” Brian chuckles.

Stewie yawns and giggles.

“I’m your little brat~” Stewie winks playfully.

Brian simply shook his head and stepped inside; the cabin was as cold as the outside. Brian places Stewie down and heads over to the fireplace to start it up.

“Go clean your shoulder Stewie…” Brian sighs.

Stewie nods and makes his way to the bathroom. Stewie places Rupert down and closes the bathroom door, he takes a deep breath in—

“Rupert. Oh. My. God! it was amazing! You should have seen it! first Brian had to act all submissive to me… obey me! he was on a leash… and I kept pulling on it and treating him like a dog- then he got annoyed and he bit me! god Rupert! it was the best feeling ever… ahh~! I can imagine it all over again… he was so aggressive, showing such a dominate side, devils~! I want him to bite me all over now… do other things to me~ fuuuuck~!” Stewie wets a cloth and cleans his shoulder, although continues on talking to Rupert, the bear sat unresponsive. “The bite is so big too… look at how deep the marks are… my god~! Brian you know how to please…” Stewie was practically drooling! He seriously loved the bite so much.

Brian eventually worked the fireplace, the orange, yellow and red flames raised high.

“Stewie! the fireplace is done!” Brian calls out.

Stewie jumps slightly, he throws the cloth in the sink and grabs Rupert, he then races out of the bathroom to the main living area. He spots Brian resting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Stewie walks over and sits beside Brian on the couch, he places Rupert beside him, sitting the bear up straight.

“Hey kid… go get your pajamas on… it’s getting late, after you get changed, we can eat our dinner and get ready for bed.” Brian smiles lightly.

Stewie yawns and nods slipping off the couch. Stewie walks over to his suitcase and takes out his blue onesie, he waddles back over to Brian and hands it to him.

“Brian… I need help…” he looks up at the dog with big eyes.

Brian sighs… he nods and shifts to the end of the seat, he starts by unbuttoning Stewie’s coat, he pulls it off and gently places it on the arm of the couch.

“I’ll buy you a new coat…” Brian sighs. The coat was broken due to the bite, Stewie just had a long sleeve yellow shirt underneath, Brian slips it over his head and places it with the coat, Stewie had a lot of the same shirt, so that didn’t matter as much. Stewie kicks his own boots off and pulls his socks off too, he grabs onto Brian’s arm for support as he slips off his pants, once Stewie was down to only his diaper, for a moment Brian stared at the bite, he felt ashamed and felt himself cringe… but shook his head and held out the onesie for Stewie, Stewie held onto Brian’s arm again as he stepped into each leg. Brian zips the onesie up and then leans back onto the couch.

“I’ll go grab us our dinner…” Stewie smiles sweetly and makes his way to the kitchen, he pulls up a chair to the bench and steps onto it to grab the food, the restaurant gave them plastic cutlery too. Stewie makes his way back over to Brian and hands him his food. Stewie then sits up beside Brian again.

“Hey Bri? Can we listen to Christmas music while we eat?” Stewie asks.

Brian sighs and nods, he takes out his phone and unlocks it, then he passes his phone to Stewie.

Stewie searches up Christmas songs to play while Brian starts cutting into his steak. Stewie decides to put on one of Brian’s favorites ‘A Marshmallow World’

Brian smiles hearing the song start playing, Stewie grins up at him.

“yea know… I’m not that hungry Bri, could I eat this for breakfast?” Stewie asks.

“Sure kid, I’m just about finished.” Brian chuckles cutting a huge chunk and shoving it into his mouth.

Stewie waits patiently for Brian to finish and then takes his empty container, he heads to the kitchen area and throws the container in the bin, he places his own in the mini fridge. After that he heads back to the living space and gets up onto Brian’s lap.

Brian was shocked for a moment… but smiles, he thought it was quite sweet. The dog wraps a paw around Stewie’s small body and softly bounces his leg to the beat of the song as he hums along. Stewie purrs loving the bouncing… at first, he didn’t think much of it, but the more it went on, the more he started to feel a certain way… it reminded him of that time Meg was on Santa’s lap… but this time it was him and Brian! Brian’s knee was so… strong, it felt so nice… Stewie tries to spread his legs wider, he moves his crotch further onto Brian’s knee, he rubs against Brian’s knee, his dick becoming hard. Stewie bites his lip harshly and starts gently grinding at every bounce… it felt so nice~! so was this how Meg felt? No wonder! Stewie was holding back moans, his face showed absolute pleasure! His pupils dilate, and his lip quivers.

“nmh… mm…” Stewie closes his eyes.

Brian hadn’t realized what was going, he was too busy listening to the music Stewie put on… but once his favorite song was over… he started to realize Stewie was enjoying this… a little too much.

“Ah…” Brian stopped bouncing his leg.

“Stewie…?” he laughed awkwardly.

Stewie’s whole face goes red as he quickly snaps out of his weird trance.

“ah! Yes? Brian?” he smiles innocently, the boy was so uncomfortable, he was so horny now…

“…What the hell are you doing?!” Brian shouts

“N-Nothing!” Stewie lies quickly, he couldn’t believe he had done something like this to Brian, sure he has done oddly sexual things in the past to the dog, but this? this was a lot different, he showed weakness in a sexual way.

Brian knows Stewie was doing something sexual, he could feel the boy grinding against him, not only that but with a small glance; Brian could see the tiny raise in Stewie’s lower regions.

“I think, it’s time for bed…” Brian picks the boy up and holds him in his arms, he holds him close as he makes his way to the bedroom.

“what! Already?!” Stewie whines.

“Yes Stewie, it has been a long day, come on, let’s get some rest now.” Brian moves the covers back and places Stewie down carefully, he slides in beside him and pulls the covers up.

Stewie yawns and sighs. He was quite tired…

“Do I have to go to bed so early!? I never get to stay up late!” Stewie whines.

“maybe tomorrow kid, I’m tired.”

Stewie scoots closer to Brian, he leans his head against Brian’s soft fur chest and closes his eyes. Brian wraps his arm around Stewie and smiles.

“Night Stewie…” Brian sighs.

“Can we at least wake up early?” Stewie asks.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Brian yawns.


	3. it's beginning to look like Christmas

4:00am.

Brian couldn’t sleep, he woke up earlier than he thought he would. The dog turns his head and glances at a bedside digital clock; he yawns and slips out of Stewie’s grip, making sure not to wake the young boy, Brian makes his way out of the bedroom, leaving the child to rest. He knows Stewie wanted to wake up early, but this was too early to wake a small child. Brian heads to where they carelessly dumbed their suitcases. Brian slipped his flask in there earlier, for safe keepings. Brian twirls off the silver cap and takes a large sip of the liquor inside. The lab had a lot on his mind, mostly about how Stewie seemed to be so affected because of his life back at home, Brian really wanted to do something about it, something to help Stewie! he may not be a great parent, but at least he could get Stewie’s actual parents to grow up and raise their child properly! Brian heads over to the couch and flops onto it, he lay down and took another swig. He was thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Lois and Peter and how they messed up;

 _“_ How dare they go to a place without their baby on Christmas! It was selfish and morally wrong! The kid deserves so much more, he deserves love and respect, he deserves to be with his parents on Christmas day! Seriously?! W-What is wrong with them? I outta have a word with them! God! I’d call them right now- fuck! this- this … this just isn’t fair! No wonder Stewie is so messed up in the head, he has parents who don’t even care about him!” Brian rumbles drunkenly to himself, continuing to chug more from his flask.

The dog was so angry! He had it on his mind all night, about how sad Stewie seemed earlier! Stewie feels as though his family is ashamed of him! Of course, Brian would be mad; Stewie is his world, the person he is living for! The dog would have given up trying with life ages ago if it wasn’t for Stewie, so Brian would be damned if he just sat there watching that poor kid have a depressing Christmas! Brian shook his head and threw himself up to his feet. He takes another large sip then stashes the flask away in his fur. Brian stumbles across the cabin, into the bedroom… He stands over Stewie, swaying side by side, the dog reaches his paws out and starts slightly shaking Stewie.

“w-wake up! g-get up Stewie…” Brian stutters drunkenly as he continues to shake.

Stewie grumbles and shifts, he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, he allows his eyes to adjust and then glances at the time- 4:45am.

“w-what the deuce Brian! it’s four in the fucking morning! When I said early, I meant at least six! And… and have you been drinking?! How long have you been awake!” Stewie shouts.

“Whaaat- nooo… a-a-a little… tiny bit, but it’s fineee~! g-get up! come… come on! I w-wanna take you out somewhere! Somewhere nice… l-like the mall… a-and I’ll buy you anything you want!” Brian drunkenly smiles at the boy.

“anything I want? I say, what is the meaning of this? why are you being so… nice?” Stewie slips out of bed and takes Brian’s paw, he guides him to the couch and sits him done.

“w-wanna know why? I’ll tell you why! fuck your parents! Fuck em! T-they are assholes… a-and are just… just plain bad parents- I- I mean, seriously! They just abandon us on Christmas! So, guess wh-what!? fuck them-! l-let’s go out to a mall and… and just go crazy! Ya know? Get us some gifts! Uhm… and stuff! Have ourselves a good time! B-because we deserve it!” Brian spat.

“Woah… uh, hello there, who is this Brian? a party Brian! I like this Bri a lot~ alright let’s do it! but one thing my dear dog… it’s only almost five…” Stewie chuckles. “and you’re absolutely wasted!” he adds.

“r-right, right, w-well er… I’m not wasted! B-but yeah… yeah … w-why don’t we take a small nap… and then head on to the mall- I … think it’s about a half an hour drive from here…” Brian yawns and pulls Stewie up onto the couch, the dog immediately wraps his arms around the kid.

Stewie’s cheeks heat up, he giggles nervously and snuggles into Brian’s warmth.

“oh, Brian…” Stewie sighs.

“did you mean it when you said, ‘anything I want?” Stewie laughs.

“mmmn…” the dog starts to loudly snore.

“heh… dumb dog.” Stewie switches the TV on, may as well watch some TV as he waits for Brian to have a small rest… they have to wait for him to sober up anyways…

…

8:00am

“Brian… Bri… wake up” Stewie spoke in a soft and gentle voice as he softly shook the dog to wake.

Brian shifts uncomfortably and slowly raises. He rubs his eyes and groans, placing a hand to his head he closes his eyes.

“ugh… w-what Stewie…?” Brian had almost forgotten about his promise to take Stewie to the mall.

The young boy was already dressed, he was wearing his long-sleeved yellow shirt and some red pants, with cute brown boots. The only thing missing was a coat, which Stewie didn’t have anymore.

“you remember dog! You promised to take me out to the mall! You woke me up at bloody four in the morning to tell me, so you better darn take me!” Stewie spat angrily.

Brian rubs his eyes again and yawns, he gets to his feet.

“woah, Stewie, chill, we will go to the mall… but uh, I can’t let you out without a coat! It’s freezing!” Brian frowns. “Hang on, I think Lois packed me one of those tight itchy sweaters, you can wear it, may be a little big on you, but it will keep you warm until we buy you a new one.”

Brian walks over to his suitcase and kneels down; he takes out his old red Christmas sweater. Brian never liked the sweater, but he is sure Stewie would. The lab walks back over to Stewie and pulls it over his head, the sweater was large, the sleeves went over his small little hands, the sweater was so oversized compared to anything Stewie wears, it went all the way past his pants like a dress, but despite how big, the young toddler looked absolutely adorable! Plus, small and precious; Brian was at ‘aw’ his heart racing as he stared at Stewie. The lab didn’t know why but he suddenly felt helpless staring at the kid… Stewie just looked so cute! Brian’s cheeks were bright red, he took a deep breath and looked away quickly.

Stewie stares into Brian’s helpless eyes for a moment- both of them staring at each other… love was brewing… Stewie’s cheeks were growing red, he was struggling to breathe, it wasn’t until Brian looked away that Stewie calmed down.

“C-come on, we should head out now, the mall is always busy at Christmas, and it’s quite a drive to get there.” Brian rubs his eyes tiredly and yawns.

“Brian can you help me first…” he fiddles with the sleeves trying to fold them up.

Brian chuckles and shakes his head, he leans down and folds his sleeves for him, he then grabs Stewie’s hand and starts pulling him toward the door. Stewie grabs Brian’s scarf on the way to the door, Stewie hands it up to him.

“It’s a cold day Bri… you should wear this, besides… makes you look really attractive.” Stewie cooed smoothly; Stewie knew that he was starting to get to Brian with all these sly flirts, ever since the car ride he has noticed a change in Brian’s behavior around him… it’s as if Brian is starting to fancy him back.

Brian’s whole face was red, he coughs and chuckles awkwardly, he rubs his eyes again and shook his head taking the scarf, he wraps it around his neck and grabs Stewie’s beanie from the hat hanger, he places it on Stewie’s head and opens the door.

“attractive huh…? You get gayer by the days… don’t you?” Brian shook his head and took Stewie to the car, he opened the car door and helped Stewie into the passenger seat.

Brian walks around to the driver’s seat and gets in, he glances at the small boy who couldn’t keep his composure, he was so excited and hyped for the mall.

“Bri~ remember when you said I could get anything I want~?” Stewie giggles happily.

Brian starts up the car and sighs.

“Yes… I remember…” now that Brian was sober, he was quite annoyed hos drunk self said that, now he has to keep his promise of buying Stewie ‘anything’ he wants. Great.

“wellll… you’re buying me anything I want… doesn’t that make you… my sugar daddy?” Stewie giggles playfully.

Brian scoffs and starts driving.

“No.” Brian rolls his eyes.

“Well… it does, you’re an older man buying me things~ and all I need to do is sit here and look beautiful~” Stewie smiles cheekily.

The lab smirks.

“Bet you have many sugar daddy’s…” Brian glances at Stewie.

Stewie laughs. “none of them are as sexy as you Bri-Daddy~” Stewie purrs seductively.

Brian blushes and keeps his eyes to the road, his tail began to wag quickly, he liked being called sexy from Stewie… and maybe even daddy… but dare he admit that to the toddler, that would only boost the toddler to say more sexual things and give him the completely wrong idea! But what was the wrong idea? Brian is the one feeling weird things towards the child, he is the one making the mistakes, the worst part of it; it’s only the second day of the week he will be alone with him!

“Your tail is wagging Bri… did I say something you liked? Or some things?” Stewie scoots closer in his seat, he places a tiny hand to Brian’s thick strong thigh. Brian shivered and tensed up; he gulps- but his tail continued.

“w-what!? Stewie don’t be absurd… I’m just excited for the mall… yeah…” Brian took a deep breath again; he was struggling to hold himself together.

“Oh~ Brian~ or shall I dare say daddy?” Stewie had a wide evil spoke, the child could be so… nefarious at times.

Brian’s tail was flopping back and forth so quickly, Brian kept his eyes on the road and tried his very best to ignore the remarks from Stewie.

“You like being called daddy? God what a douche~ a sexy douche…” Stewie bites his lip and looks Brian up and down seductively.

Brian growls and snaps.

“Okay yes! I like being called that okay?! Are you happy Stewie? doesn’t mean YOU should say it… I just… I feel really dominant when I’m called that…” Brian’s cheeks go red.

Stewie paused for a moment, silence- but in the next he broke out in laughter.

“Okay, ha, ha you had your laugh! It’s not that funny asshole.” Brian spat crossing his arms. “It’s normal to like feeling dominant… okay? Jeez.” Brian rolls his eyes.

Stewie snickers and catches his breath- he shook his head and smirked.

“Oh, Bri~ it’s not the feeling dominate part- it’s the part of the word ‘daddy’ makes you feel dominate, god it’s such a lame sexual word young hooker’s use while fucking an old douche like you.” Stewie rolls his eyes.

“you’re the one who called me daddy… so does that make you a hooker that likes an old douche like me?” Brian spat back.

“hmm… oh I dunno~ maybe it does…” Stewie rubs Brian’s thigh softly.

Brian gulps regretting saying that; he only said it as a snappy response but he didn’t expect Stewie to agree… he always knew Stewie was infatuated with him, but lately it’s getting too much and a struggle to ignore!

“heh… homo…” Brian didn’t even know how to respond… he just hoped this ride would finish soon so he could space himself from the oval shaped headed baby.

“ **Daddy…** ” Stewie was having a lot of fun with this, tormenting poor Brian.

Brian groans and shifts uncomfortably…

“Aw~ someone’s lipstick is showing~ how charming dog.” Stewie points out Brian’s lower area.

Brian was quick to cross his legs, his whole face was going bright.

“Fuck off Stewie, we are here anyways.” Brian parks the car in the lot and turns it off.

Stewie hums softly looking down at Brian’s lower regions.

“Oh… and you’re going in with THAT showing?” Stewie unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the car door.

Brian sighs and rubs his inner thigh a bit.

“Well yeah?! I can’t just make it go away, can I?” Brian spat harshly.

Stewie lowers his eyes… his eyebrows lower too… he stares seductively at Brian. Brian knew what Stewie was getting at, and the dog felt uncomfortable, he scoots away and unbuckles himself, he swung the door open and quickly got out. The toddler grabbed his paw before he could go any further- Stewie pulled the dog back into the car, Brian fell back onto the seat and sat uncomfortably- he glared at Stewie.

“Stewie stop it.” Brian gulps, his heart was beating so fast, he felt like he was going to be sick.

“hmm? Why don’t you think of something to turn you off… hmm perhaps me? I am suuuch a turn off aren’t I Bri? … me with a long blonde wig… red lipstick… black eyeliner… with a red tight dress, it shows all my right curves~” Stewie purrs.

Brian was starting to feel really heated, his cock throbbing more, Brian held his thighs together tight, but you could tell by his desperate expression; Stewie got to him. Brian felt so ashamed he was getting aroused by this, but he blamed it on Stewie’s description of a hot girl, not the fact he was talking of himself.

“ooh~! Imagine those red lips around your big fat…”

Stewie prise open Brian’s thighs open and grabs his cock, Brian let out a shaky moan of desperation.

“Cock…” Stewie hummed lowly.

Brian squirmed, his leg shaking and his face sweating, his eyes roll back a little as Stewie starts to gently stroke it, Brian couldn’t believe what was happening- and that he was allowing it to happen… but something clicked inside him; something dropped all good morals and something said ‘fuck it!’. Brian has known about Stewie’s little infatuation for so long now but every time Stewie tries anything on him, Brian makes sure it doesn’t go far, but why? Why doesn’t he just let him have his fantasy once? It’s always because ‘It’s wrong! Lois and Peter will kill me!’ but where are they now? not here! off having their own stupid fun, they abandoned them! They don’t care? Well then Brian doesn’t care! They are out without the family, no one will find out if they have one little fling! A Christmas fling~ besides maybe this will fill Stewie up? maybe after this small advance, Stewie will back off… heh, yeah right. That may be what Brian thinks, but Stewie is way too obsessed with him to let this be a one-time fling~!

Brian allowed his legs to open wide; he moved down in his seat and bit his lip- Brian grips the sides of the car seat and let Stewie touch him~ Stewie was shocked with what he was seeing- Brian Griffin was ALLOWING him to make advances on him! this had to be a dream, or a Christmas miracle! Stewie gently started to move his hand up and down.

“Wow Bri… you… aren’t going to stop me…?” Stewie chuckles nervously, his heart was racing so quick, this was everything he ever wanted!

“ahh~ … f-fuck… just-… err… look- St-Stewie- the family wants to be dicks and not invite us… t-then … I’ll let you have your Christmas miracle… even if it’s the most iniquitous thing we could ever do- … BUT if you **ever** tell **anyone**!”

“I won’t! I swear it to you Bri~!” Stewie exclaimed quickly and excitedly.

“f-fine… b-but this doesn’t mean anything! It’s just… a simple gift- from me to you… and just revenge that will make us both feel good in a way…” Brian sighs, ashamed.

Stewie rolls his eyes and smiles. “Oh Bri~ just shut up…”

Stewie starts to jack Brian off quicker, he starts moving his hand roughly up and down… Brian lets out a needy moan and throws his head back aggressively, Stewie grabs Brian’s paw with his free hand and pulls him forward- Brian yelps as Stewie smashes his lips against his.

“Mmmfph!” Brian whined his eyes shot open- he shoves Stewie away and let out a nervous shaky breath.

“S-stewie- wh-what are you…”

Stewie placed his free hand to Brian’s lips.

“Please kiss me~ think of how Lois and Peter just left us all alone… they didn’t have any thought in this- because they don’t care about either of us~! If anything; it’s their fault this happened… what did they think would happen if they left their obsessed gay son with his horny doggy crush~ it’s not your fault~ besides whatever happens… no one will ever find out~” Stewie smirks, he was manipulating Brian’s thoughts a little, but for the better!

Brian’s cheeks were bright red, his pupils expanded, he smirks and nods- a fire was fumed in him.

“Pssh, you’re right, it’s their problem! They left me in charge of you- so I’ll do whatever I want- they know I’m not a fit to be your babysitter but just because they are greedy bastards they didn’t care! Well too bad, their dog is now horny~ and their son is the only one there to help… and can’t forget to mention their gay son that’s known to have a crush on their dog~ they know, it’s obvious they know! It’s obvious to everyone that you’re infatuated with me!” Brian scoffs.

Stewie smirks.

“Damn right.”

Stewie smashes his lips against Brian’s lips- Stewie continues to rub Brian’s dick as Brian lowers himself, he grabs the door and shuts it- then leans against it… Brian kisses back aggressively, the dog was angry- he needed to let some steam out! Brian pushes his tongue into Stewie’s mouth- Stewie moaned excitedly and attempted at fighting the dog’s tongue- which was impossible with how thick, long and strong it is… Stewie pulls back from the kiss after a few moments- the saliva dripping down their lips as he did so. Brian whines and lets out a helpless groan… Stewie gives Brian’s cock a firm tug- then the toddler began to slowly lower his head down- Brian was too busy catching his breath to even notice what was happening, that was until he felt the warm tongue whirl around his cock- Brian’s eyes shot wide- and his tongue flopped out- he began to pant loudly as Stewie began bobbing his head up and down getting Brian’s whole length into his mouth. Brian moved his paw over Stewie’s head and started to gently pet it- lowering it deeper, Stewie choked for a moment but got a hang of it-

“St-Sth… Stewie! ahhhh~ fu-fuck good boy~!” Brian moaned his eyes slamming shut- he felt himself growing very close! Stewie went quicker and quicker, the moans fueling him- he could feel Brian was just about ready- and he wasn’t wrong; Brian’s eyes shot open he threw his head back quickly as cum shot out of his dick into Stewie’s mouth and straight down his throat. Stewie almost choked but quickly sat back… he licked his lips and smirked at the puffed-out dog…

Brian took a deep breath.

“Holy fuck… Stewie… t-that was amazing?!” Brian has never felt so thrilled in his life! No girl has ever made him feel that way!

“I know~ gosh wasn’t that fun~?” Stewie giggles and claps his hands together happily.

“I… admit, it was… and I actually enjoyed it… and…” Brian blushes. “We still have a week… no Lois, no Peter or the other kids… in a remote cabin? … I think we are going to have a pretty awesome Christmas…” Brian smirks; clearly implying more of this.

Stewie giggles and nods quickly.

“You’re right Bri~ this will be the best Christmas ever…” Stewie smirks widely.

**…**

“This doesn’t make us a couple- remember that! … it’s just a small Christmas fling that we both desperately need… after this week- we go back to normal, understand?” Brian glares at Stewie.

Stewie nods and smiles- in the back of his mind he was not letting this be ‘a one-time thing’ because when this week’s over, he will continue to seduce Brian all he wants!

“Come on, we should buy you a new coat” Brian opens the car door and gets out, Stewie follows behind him, humming softly, he grabs Brian’s paw.

“Aw, I like your sweater~!” Stewie giggles.

“Of course, **you** would, it’s a woman’s sweater, Lois bought me stupid woman’s sweater…” Brian scoffs and shakes his head. “Hence why I never wore it again.”

“aw I think the sweater is adorable… just like you.” Stewie giggles.

Brian blushes and chuckles nodding.

“Thanks kid.”


End file.
